


Justice

by FullyWorkingLegs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Tom Wachowski, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Some Fluff, references to police brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyWorkingLegs/pseuds/FullyWorkingLegs
Summary: With protests breaking out around the country, Tom reevaluates what he believes regarding his job.(Relatively lighthearted, despite subject matter)
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I literally just saw the Sonic movie lol. Hope you enjoy though!

Green Hills may be a small town, but it was very different from a normal small town. Most “small towns” didn’t have aliens living in it, for example. They also wouldn’t adopt said alien into their community if they found it. But again, Green Hills was far from normal. The small Montana area was a tight-knit community, where everyone knew everyone. Such a community held love for every one of its members -- even blue, energetic hedgehogs -- that most would fear. 

Tom cared about this city, and the people, a lot. It was where he grew up, where he met his beloved wife and adopted son. It was where they all lived together, as a small family. He loved this place, they all did. It was why he became a police officer too, to protect the city and people in it, above all else. That was _why_ he did it, but recent events made him question a lot, like whether or not he should continue doing it. Death, injustice, and protests were making the man question a lot about what he believed. It seemed like every day, things just kept getting worse. 

It was late at night as he sat on his couch, staring at his television screen and trying to understand. He never understood why some people, when they promised to serve and protect, would hurt others. Not as though he was oblivious, however, as he knew such things could occur. Still though, living a quiet life -- relatively speaking of course -- excessive force was such a foreign concept to the adult. He always tried to resolve things peacefully, excluding when he hit that crazed doctor. 

No. That was done to _protect_ , to save Sonic from the crazed man. He would never hurt someone unless someone he loved or cared about was in grave danger, and even then there would always be doubt in his mind whenever he had to hurt someone. Not that he regretted punching the doctor; the man had it coming to him. 

He was grateful for his job, he truly was. It helped him get this house, where he lived with his family, which he loved immensely, even if Sonic stole too many of his donuts sometimes. He wouldn’t trade them for anything, not even the job that guaranteed stability, not all the money in the world. None of that could make him as happy as his wife and adorable -- although often reckless and not technically _his_ \-- kid. 

“Tom?” 

He muted the screen, looking up to see his wife, who looked almost as stressed as he felt. But more than that, she looked concerned for him. He was grateful the hedgehog upstairs was likely asleep; this wasn’t a conversation he wanted the kid to hear. 

“I’m thinking about quitting,” he admitted to her quietly. 

She walked over and sat down beside him. Wrapping an arm around him, she rested her head on his shoulder. She was quiet for a moment.

“Is that what you want?” she questioned. 

She didn’t want him to give up on his dreams. She wanted him to be as happy as he made her. If it was what he wanted, she wouldn’t stop him. He knew this, and was incredibly grateful to have someone so caring in his life. Still though, he was unsure of his decision. 

“I don’t know,” he paused. “I just... with everything going on I’m… I’m starting to have my doubts.” He didn’t like having to admit it, but he honestly _wasn’t_ sure anymore. It was all very stressful, and he didn’t know exactly what to do. He stared down at his lap, arms lip at his sides.

“I don’t want to be like them.” He muttered it, but he could still feel the arm around him tense in response.

“Hey. Look at me,” Maddie spoke softly. He looked up at his wife, hoping for her input. 

“You aren’t like most people.” She gestured to the TV with her free hand. “I know you’d never hurt anyone. Everyone in Green Hills knows that. You clean gutters and _help_ people; you don’t hurt them.” 

She smiled at him. “Besides, I’d rather _you_ be in charge than someone else, and I feel like everyone in town would agree with me.”

It was true. He _was_ the sheriff after all. If he didn’t like the way things were being run around here, he could always change it; he could make it right. That was why he got this job in the first place, to protect others and make sure justice was served. Besides, Green Hills was a very peaceful place to live, despite the fact that he never carried a weapon. So, maybe he didn’t need to worry so much. 

Still though…

“I guess I could stay,” he relented. “But I want you to know, no matter what happens, I’ll always put you, _both of you_ , before this job.” 

“I know. We’re pretty awesome.” She nudged him with her shoulder, and they laughed softly. 

“I love you,” he said, with full sincerity. He loved her more than anything -- although the new addition in their life was a close second.

“I know.” She repeated, and he rolled his eyes. “And I love you too.”

With that, his wife turned off the TV, and the two parents went to their bedroom for sleep.

* * *

Sonic was, and had always been, a very curious hedgehog. Living alone for many years, he watched TV whenever he could, happy to learn more about his home planet and its inhabitants. There was still much he didn’t know, but he was more than willing to ask his parents, and they were happy to tell him ~~\--~~ usually. 

“Hey uhh, Dad?” 

Sonic had taken to referring to them as parents shortly after living with them. Neither of them minded. In fact, they were happy to take him in as a son of sorts, since they didn’t have one of their own. 

Tom looked up from the newspaper, observing his alleged son sitting across the table. They had already eaten breakfast, and Tom had assumed the hedgehog was going to hide in his room or go watch television. Instead, the blue alien had remained at the table, apparently working up the courage to ask something. 

“What’s up?” 

“What’s a protest?” 

Well, that was certainly not what he had been expecting. Although, it wasn’t too surprising, given the kid’s inquisitive nature. 

“I’m guessing you saw that on TV?” 

The hedgehog nodded lightly. “Am I in trouble?”

Tom laughed.

“No, you aren’t. A protest is when a bunch of people get together to… show how upset they are about something.”

Sonic nodded in understanding, but still looked mildly confused.

“So... why are so many people protesting right now?”

Another tough question, but he could understand the hedgehog’s curiosity. Well, nobody ever said being a parent was easy. He honestly wished Maddie were here right now. She was always better at explaining things to Sonic than he was. Unfortunately though, she was at work already, and it was just him and the kid.

“Well… you know how I’m a police officer?” 

When the hedgehog nodded, he continued, “Well, not all police are like me. Some are… more like that Robotnik guy, and they... hurt people. Right now, a lot of people are protesting because of those people. Thankfully, we don’t have police like that around here.” 

“Oh.”

Sonic went quiet, clearly thinking deeply as his eye ridge furrowed. 

“Could...” Sonic trailed off, looking hesitant. Tom looked at him and nodded, trying to gently encourage him to continue. 

“Could we… have a protest here anyways, in Green Hills? If those guys are kinda like Eggman…” The hedgehog’s eyes became determined, looking up at Tom. “Then I want to help.” 

Tom smiled at the kid. He always appreciated that about Sonic; he always tried to do what was right. 

“Yeah, we can do that.”


End file.
